


Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John should've been a cowboy, M/M, john enjoys pissing Sherlock off, semi fluff, sherlock will NOT kill john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows how much Sherlock is mad at him. John also knows Sherlock wont do a damn thing to stop his enjoying his new favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> idk I can see John as a cowboy in a past life. it's fun to see Sherlock kinda be like NO I WILL NOT... but John really?

John was a cowboy in a past life. Sherlock swears it. 

And if Sherlock has to hear this damn Big and Rich song again, he is going to strangle John.

"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!!" John belts out, as he's typing up their newest case on his blog.

Sherlock's in the kitchen, looking a something through his microscope. He rolls his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, and takes a deep breath. He will not kill John. He will not kill John.

"Well I DON'T give a dang about nothing I'm singing, and bling-blinging," John sings. 

John's fully aware of Sherlock's level of annoyance. That's why he accents "don't". 

Sherlock steeples his fingers under his chin, thinking about what to do with his Brit-Turned-Cowboy. 

When he walks into the living room, to shut John's music off, he sees John playing the air guitar along with the song. 

Sherlock stops and walks back into the kitchen. 

'That's it.' Sherlock thinks. 'Buying him a cowboy hat and boots for his birthday.'


End file.
